


Rescue

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arts, Digital Art, Gen, Manip, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All right, this the piece I mentioned in the previous manip post. I suppose it's the second in and last in the pair. Previous Castiel image can be found <a href="http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/106471.html">here</a>. Enjoy this piece!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> All right, this the piece I mentioned in the previous manip post. I suppose it's the second in and last in the pair. Previous Castiel image can be found [here](http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/106471.html). Enjoy this piece!

**Title:** Rescue  
 **Artist:** Stolen Childe  
 **Rating:** PG - Work Safe?  
 **Warnings:** bare chested men, fire and brimstone  


  


This is also a cover art image for Sniegoski's YA series of four novels _The Fallen_ , I completely forgot about this one until I saw it online. I thought it perfect for Dean and Castiel. I will likely not do the other two covers, because I don't like them as much, even though one does feature an angel battling a Leviathan which is pretty appropriate for the current SPN story arc but I don't really like the image as much, like I said. Maybe though.


End file.
